


Alone with you

by theneighborshotcrowbar



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so bad at giving titles sry, M/M, it had nothing to do with the previous story, it was only five pages so chill ppl, this should be a comic but im a lazy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborshotcrowbar/pseuds/theneighborshotcrowbar
Summary: Nicky is about to spy on his neighbor again...but this time, he doesn't seem to be alone in his house...





	Alone with you

It was almost midnight, and Nicky was on his way to his neighbor’s house again.He had to admit: he was spying on the man next door a lot lately. Even more, than he used to. It’s become his daily job, and he felt kind of empty, when he wasn’t lost between plans of breaking in.

Because he always planned the breaking in. Every time through a different door, or window. The never ending possibilities. The excitement. When he got caught, and was put out, he was already on his way back. This thing was going on during the day, and the night. But this time...

 

This time, instead of using the front door, he chose one of the three windows, that led to the living room. He peeked through the window, which was the closest to his neighbor’s front door..and he froze for a minute.

The neighbor was in that room, on the couch, there was one flickering light, and that one flickering light let Nicky to see, what he was doing. He had to look twice, at first he thought the neighbor was with someone else. That was the moment, when his heart stopped for a second. And then...surprisingly he felt better, when he discovered, that it was „only” the blow-up doll under the neighbor. He just caught him, while using it.

 

He sat down for a minute, hiding under the window.

-What a sick fuck...I can’t believe this man. –he whispered in front of himself, and suddenly he felt so stupid.

He saw that blow-up doll before, because Mr Peterson was putting it on his own balcony to dry on the day of big washings. He technically saw his „girlfriend” every saturday. And yet, it shocked him, that he was actually using that..

He got back to peeking, not sure, why, but he wanted to know, if his neighbor actually enjoys the whole thing, or not. He looked at the man’s face, and as he expected: mr Peterson wasn’t quite happy about the situation, but he did it anyway. His face was serious, rather looked a „during job” focusing man, than someone, who actually enjoys the thing.

„oh, Theodore...just look at yourself. What are you doing?” – Nicky never called him Theodore before, not even in his thoughts. He was called as „old man”, „sick fuck”, „neighbor” and „mr Peterson” but never Theodore. At the time of this thought, he didn’t even begin to wonder, why is he still here, why is he still watching the man from outside. It would be a great chance to break in from the other end of the house, yet he is here.

He somehow felt stuck. It was one of the situations, that he couldn’t handle with. He looked down at himself, and he suddenly realized, why he felt his body heavy. He squeezed the windowstill with his left hand, he couldn’t believe what he just saw on himself. He was actually excited.

„Sorry, what the fuck??!” – he wanted to ask this from himself loud, but it’d have been a bit dangerous. His own body just shocked him. He tried to make his thoughts go a different way, so he looked into the room once again. He tried to think about crazy things.

-Yeh, that’s it...-he started whispering to himself- I’ll just....I’ll just breakin in. Right here, right now, I mean, I fucking woke him up two times this week with breaking in, this is not....different...I will fucking disturb him, this is nonsense, why is he doing such a disgusting...thing... –by the time he finished the sentence, he just had to admit that he didn’t succeed. It just got worse. His right hand was already at his crotch, an he was on a good way to make himself happy.

-What??!

This came out louder, than it should have been. When he looked back up again, he saw that the neighbor noticed him. He didn’t do anything, he just stopped, and looked up from the business, starting a staring contest with him, with the usual calm serial killer face. Nicky couldn’t move. He was stuck, like a stone. He finally pulled his right hand out of his pants, but his legs just couldn’t move. Why isn’t he running?

In the next second, his neighbor was already making his way out on his own closed window. He stood next to Nicky. There was no way to escape.

 

He didn’t say a word. Nicky thought he actually figured out, why his pants were unzipped, and why was he hiding there, he wanted to explain it, he wanted to explain everything, but all he could do is to look up to his eyes. They were like this for a minute, then mr Peterson grabbed him and held in his arms, and took him inside the house through the front door. Exactly to the living room.

He pushed the man to the couch, next to the blow-up doll. Nicky felt very anxious because of the whole situation, but now he just felt frustrated, because he was placed next to this...thing.

Mr Peterson still stared at him, without a word. Nicky switched his look between him, and that...girl. Then he decided to angrily toss the plastic woman far away. He ended up pushing her, like a meter away. „Nice job, Nicholas.”-he was angry at himself too. What he felt was kind of jealousy, but he didn’t admit it, not even to himself.

-You are sick, man! – he could finally speak.

The neighbor suddenly leaned to him, his face was very close to Nicky’s, he just didn’t know the meaning of personal space.

-I wasn’t the one peeking and jerking out at my neighbor’s window.

-I...did not....-he wanted to tell the truth, but...what was the truth? Because it really looked like this. The actual situation was...this. What scared him more, was mr Peterson’s grin under his moustache. He was smiling.

-You noisy little fuck. I hope you had fun. –he kept calling him this way, he always put a swearing word to these kind of callings- I hope you actually satisfy yourself LOUD, because I like that.

 

Nicky didn’t even have time to think about, what he just heard, because the neighbor grabbed him. He hugged him, like a bear, he held his hands a way he couldn’t move, escaping wasn’t even an option. Their noses were very close to each other. Nicky was sweating, he wanted to escape, and at the same time...he didn’t want to.

-What THE FUCK, man-??

-Exactly, Nicky. Exactly. –mr Peterson kicked something, that resulted another window to break out. He obviously didn’t mind it, he was busy with holding his scared neighbor, who was still in shock, and couldn’t move a muscle.

He pushed Nicky back to the couch, both of them looked at the boy’s crotch, then back at each other.

-Still excited, eh?

Nicky held the couch, like there was an earthquake, and wanted to get up, but mr Peterson jumped to the couch, pushing him back.

He grabbed the boy down there. All Nicky could do is to let out a girly scream, but they were already into the middle of things, there was no time to think about escaping and stuff like that. Nicky didn’t move, he just looked at the busy mr Peterson, at his rubber gloves, to be precise, he wasn’t even brave enough, to look at himself, and admit, how much he was enjoying what he was doing with him.

 

But his neighbor exactly knew it. He read his mind, he knew, what the boy didn’t tell him, not even to himself. He stopped doing the thing down there, he grabbed his face, and started to kiss him passionately. The young man didn’t refuse. They kissed, bit each other, kissed again, they were breathing faster and faster. The older man continued the job down there again, for the biggest satisfaction of his partner. He actually changed place during the action. He sat on the couch, and pulled Nicky to his lap. The young man hugged him around his neck, still kissing him sometimes, letting him know, that he doesn’t want him to stop. He returned the kisses. He switched hands down there, and when seeing Nicky’s surprised face, he added:

-I’m good with both hands, Nicholas.

Nicky let out a little laugh, then a big moan, because he was already on a good way to be satisfied. His neighbor did a great job. Just these rubber gloves...

-Please...please take them off...

-Your pants, or my gloves, Nicky?

-Both.....-they smirked at each other, then mr Peterson gently pushed him back to the couch, leaned over him, and started to free Nicky from his pants with one hand. He didn’t stop doing his job with the other. They kept staring into each other’s eyes. Nicky, who was very annoyed about the whole peeking, like five minutes ago, totally changed his mind, and was probably more into this situation, than mr Peterson himself. He was a bit surprised, that he doesn’t refuse, and that he is very excited. He didn’t plan to actually fuck him tonight, but plans can be changed.

Their bodies were very close, and mr Peterson was on a good way to totally undress Nicky between two kisses and moans. He unzipped his own pants as well, and got himself ready for anything, that the boy wants. Nicky didn’t let him go, he stroked his hair, then grabbed it with passion, then pulled his face even closer to his. He didn’t say a word, but it was obvious from him, that he wanted it to happen already. Mr Peterson was waiting for the best moment, he pulled the young man’s nerves for not putting it in yet.

He was about to finally do it, when he heard the doorbell ringing.

He got very surprised, people didn’t just...ring at his door. Mainly not at midnight. He let Nicky go, who refused to be let go, because he thought this is the end, before he could reach the top.

-Nobody...rang at my door for, like...ten years...-mr Peterson added, when he saw the boy being surprised, and a bit angry at him for stopping. –I’ll be back in a minute, sweetie.

He got himself together lightning fast, and he was already making his way to the door. He heard a loud „fucking hell!” from inside the living room.

Nicky didn’t do anything with himself,because he was expecting someone else to come in for some reason. He let out a tiny sigh, when mr Peterson came back alone two minutes later. His rubber gloves were finally taken off, he held them in one hand, then threw them somewhere in the room, when he appeared at the door.

-Who was it?

-A girl, selling cookies.

-At midnight.

-At midnight...-he repeated, and realized, how strange it is. –These little cookie selling girls work for the mafia, I swear. –he wanted to expand this thought, but he looked at the young man, and saw a little impatience on him. –Nicky...are you sure you want _that_?

He was still holding the doorknob in one hand, stroking it a bit nervously. He just...wanted to make sure.

Nicky was about to say a little rant, but then he let out a sigh, looked at himself, and back at him.

-Yes. –„like it wasn’t obvious until now” he added in head. –Just...come here already. Did the girl go away?

-She did.-his neighbor turned off the only light source in the room, while he was making his way back to the couch. Now only the moonlight shined through the windows.

They sat next to each other for a minute, then the young man did the first step again. He freed himself from his shirt, making sure that his neighbor looks at him, and enjoys every moment of that. When he threw the shirt, he looked at the direction, where he threw  it and noticed that it fell on the thing, which broke the other window. It was mr Peterson’s plastic partner. Physics, again.

 

He looked back at the older man, hugged his neck again, they stared into each other’s eyes, while he freed himself from his vest and shirt as well. Nicky helped him to undress, just to make things happen faster. Then they laid on the couch, touching and kissing each other everywhere, not caring about anything. Mr Peterson slowly made him turn, hugged him from the back, slowly pulling the boy’s arms behind his back. The older man held his partner’s arms with one hand, and he freed himself from his last cloth with the other. Nicky let him everything, even this tied up situation. They started like this, and later he turned the boy, just to see the sweatdrops and the pain on his face.

 

Nicky felt he got so close to be satisfied. The older man kept thrusting himself to his body, deeper and deeper every time. The boy kept sweating, moaning, and he was breathing heavily, but he quite enjoyed it.

-Deeper...please...I know you’re.... not totally in-.... –he kept holding both mr Peterson and the couch, he almost fell off two times, but he didn’t care. His neighbor got more excited with every push, he kept doing it harder and wilder. He was finally able to do it again, with no limits. Because it was told to him.

-You are so tight, Nicky....

-Don’t say that...please.......-the boy was looking at him with one eye, he couldn’t keep the other open, things down there hurt too much. –Fucking.... hell...

-Oh, you’re a swearing type.....gosh...-he was almost totally inside. Two more pushes, and...he’s done. –It’s...it’s so good...you can’t even.....imagine....finally a warm body....with flesh, and....and not plastic.....

-You weren’t happy with that bitch, were y-

Nicky couldn’t finish the sentence about the blow-up doll and the actions, which were done with it, because he felt that his neighbor finally got fully inside of him. For a second, he thought he will pass out, maybe even die(this one is not sure, he thought) he just couldn’t handle with the sizes down there. He was holding his neighbor with both hands, screaming, and breathing faster than ever.

-How’s yours so fucking big??!-he yelled, and looked at himself, because he just knew he reached the top with this. He saw his own jizz ending up on his partner’s chest, and then slowly starting to drip down on his body. –Gosh, I’m so fucking sorr-y?....-he put one hand in front of his mouth, like he did something bad. His neighbor was just smiling. He leaned over Nicky again.

-You dirty bitch..-the older man kissed him again, and again-don’t feel sorry for that.

He put it in again, pushing it as hard, as he used to. He got deeper with every move, just like two minutes ago. Nicky felt that he is getting tired, but wasn’t sure, if this will happen again, he wanted to enjoy every minute he spends with his neighbor. He kept moaning „harder” with every push, hoping for another satisfaction, or something, like that. He felt it, when the older man reached the top. He let everything to his body. Nicky felt the warm liquid spreading inside him, and some dripping out, because it was too much. His neighbor didn’t pull it out. When he finally did, Nicky couldn’t take his eyes off from the man’s crotch.

-You want it, don’t ya?

Before Nicky could even answer, mr Peterson hugged him, and gently grabbed his hand, leading it down there. He just..grabbed it. Didn’t refuse.

-Be careful...I am fragile.

-So am I. –Nicky replied, and started to move his hand up and down, while holding his neighbor. They smirked at each other again, still heavy breathing. Mr Peterson held the young man's body with his right arm, and his left arm was down there, holding Nicky’s.

-You chose an interesting way to satisfy yourself, young man.

-I didn’t mean to...I was just.....you were the one, who fucked a doll in his own living room, with three windows.

Mr Peterson grabbed him a bit harder, but he kept smiling at the boy. He kept moving his hand up and down, while he talked.

-Who else would peek through his neighbor’s window at midnight?

-I hope, nobody....else.... –Nicky’s had to stop with talking, because his partner was doing a great job. Maybe too great. He had to let him go, grabbed his face with two hands, and pulled him even closer. –What are we...going to do...tomorrow?......

Mr Peterson was enjoying things a lot, and he didn’t want to think about the future yet.  He kept playing with Nicky. When he looked up, to the boy’s eyes, he spotted a teardrop. He wasn’t sure, if he did a good job, and it was the sign of that, or the boy is worrying about tomorrow. He let him go, hugged him back, and they laid down on the couch once again.

 

In the morning, Nicky got up, got himself together, and made his way to the front door as quiet, as possible. He shut it behind himself, and he just stood there for a minute. He let out a sigh, looking back at the white door, like it gave some kind of advice to him. He slowly made his way to his own yard. He felt emptiness in himself, although he enjoyed every single minute of last night. But now he just wasn’t sure, what to do. He pretended to pack stuff in and out of his car all day, he kept carrying the same cardboard box again and again, always looking at mr Peterson’s house. His neighbor woke up a little bit after he left, and he kept boarding one of his windows all day, used fifty nails, most of them weren’t hammered correctly, because he kept an eye on Nicky, instead of them.

Then he got into his house. At first, Nicky couldn’t recognize the thing he brought out in his arms a few minutes later, it was only recognizable at the moment he threw it to the trash. The young man ran to the trashcan to check it once again, and indeed: it was the blow-up doll. When he looked to his neighbor’s living room through the boarded window, he saw him standing, and staring at him with an evil smile on his face: Nicky just knew that he is on his property, he was spotted and he will be chased again within seconds. 

 


End file.
